the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dwarves of the Mountains of the Wind
The Dwarves of the Mountains of the Wind were founded in the year 1497 of Shire Reckoning, when the players, Sadbc, ''' '''Goldbar22, and wakidi arrived in these deserted mountains and founded their new city, Firith Galad. The city was named in Sindarin, and is also known as Gwaenost, the Wind-House. There, under Sadbc’s vision and Goldbar22’s expertise, they carved out a great hall unbeknownst to the world, and were soon joined by Gomri_a_Dwarf and Falrid. Following the completion of the First Hall, they announced themselves to the rest of Middle-Earth, with Sadbc and Goldbar22 ruling as joint kings. Shortly after, Sadbc stepped down and became heir, and soon after left the mountains and journeyed west, to Mordor. Falrid was then given Heirship, and our folk prospered. Many recruits came, and another great Hall was wrought from stone, the greatest Mead Hall in all of Arda. In 1501 S.R. the Lonely Mountain was raided, and the Dwarves of the Wind sent two warriors to come to their aid. Royal Guard OfficialDurin and skilled mason 3herokids fell in the fray, as well as many other brave Khazad. On the feast of Durin the Deathless, in 1502 S.R. it was announced that our people would be counted among the Council of Dwarves, and Goldbar22 took the seventh seat, with Falrid as his Heir and OfficialDurin as his Royal Guard. This was only the beginning of the tales of the Wind-Dwarves however, and other travellers soon joined the ranks, such as Argeos, who became thane through his dedication and perseverance. Only time will tell what fate has in store for the people of Frór. Diplomacy We hold the seventh seat on the Dwarven Council, and as such maintain the Councils interests and goals. We will staunchly defend any and all Khazad, as well as aiding all Dwarves in any way possible. Our neighbors, the Avarin Elves of the Wild Wood, are also close allies and friends. A note to Gundabad players: Windy Dwarves fall under the Treaty of Moria, and as such cannot be hunted or killed unless mutualy agreed upon or duely provoked. This is mutual, in an equal way the Wind Dwarves are barred from hunting or openly attacking any Gundabad player. Territory: We claim, without dispute, The Mountains of the Wind and her foothills west of the Dividing River. Builds Firith Galad- The Capital of the Dwarves of the Mountains of the Wind, founded by Sadbc and Goldbar22. Progress: first Hall, Mead Hall. Completed First Hall Completed Mead Hall (Oct 20, 2018) Finished First Hall mirroring Completed the mountain (Dec 1, 2018) Built the Sillebrand bridge (Dec 2, 2018) Recruitment If you love building, quiet mountains, great stonehalls and endless booze you will find a wonderful home with us. All of our members (recognized by a purple Durin’s Folk or Dwarf title) can recruit, and will provide gear and food if needed. We live off in a far flung region, and as such will provide swift horses for travel. You will need +100 Durin’s Folk and a few spare hours to travel. Rules and Regulations: Our folk are a laid back one, with few rules. We do ask the following however: 1. As a Dwarf of the Wind, you are to follow the rules and laws put forth by the Dwarven Council. This means: - No using the Dwarven Lord title, as it’s reserved for Dwarven kings - Please use armour of your rank (i.e. no trimmed) - No attacking fellow Dwarves, unless agreed beforehand - Follow the Treaty Of Moria (no attacking Gundabad Players) 2. We ask that you make your home in our city, Firith Galad 3. Do not expand your home into that of another 4. No PvP in the halls of Firith Galad, unless agreed beforehand 5. The Server Rules, so no griefing, stealing, pvp-logging, etc. Members - Goldbar22, King of the Bagadul Khazâd, 7th Lord-Councillor of the Dwarven Council and lord of Gwaenost (Frór VI the Golden) - Falrid, Heir of the Wind (Falrid III Swifthammer) - OfficialDurin, Royal Guard and keeper of the Royal Armoury (Dórin the Warden) - Argeos, Thane of Firith Galad (Argeos Elf-Kin) - Gondhir, Loremaster of Ered Sûl (Gondhir Silverbone) - wakidi, River-Guide (Kídí the River-Guide) - 3herokids - Pinata04 - Divinatus - Seekinq - EarthtoEcho13 - AshenSoul - Koichi - Liburnian - ponita863 - abcg727 - diamondwannes - reli56 - Ichiku - Krompierre - Rufus - XenoYA - Numik99 - Panda_Bear - Elteragxo Honorary dead - Gomri_a_Dorf, founding member of the Wind Dwarves Lore of the Wind-Dwarves Firith Galad, and the kingdom of the Wind Dwarves with it, was founded by Frór the Founder somewhere in the second age. Frór was a red dwarf by birth but set out on an expedition along the river southward. He took a host of dwarves with him, making his way to what would become Firith Galad. Over the years many travellers came to the city and settled there. Folk looking to start a new life. Most of those travelleres were Dwarves, both Durin's folk and Dwarves of the east, but some were men or elves. Despite being only a very small minority, this elven influence is seen in many elements of Firith Galad, like the many gardens and use of chalk. The house of Frór The house of Frór was founded with the establishment of Firith Galad. It has 7 branches, one for every son of Frór. The most important being the one of Freór the Great, the grandfather of Frór II the Golden (Goldbar22), called the royal branch. This branch also comprises Falrid the Heir (Falrid), Argeos Half-Elven (Argeos), Dórin the Warden (OfficialDurin) and Nálbar the Outlaw (Alwaysdrinkhair). The last of which, originally joint king with Frór, has left the mountains of the Wind because he was corrupted by the evil powers of Sauron. He now lives in Mordor as a wicked dwarf and since he left, the kingdom has had a time of prosperity and peace. The other sons of Frór are Thráin the Miner, Fram the Green, Frérin the Smith, Fílí the Scholar, Bregor the Sailor and Baran the Bastard. Other notable branches aside from the royal one are the Blackthunder branch, the Mason's branch and the Gardener's branch. The Blackthunder branch originates from Fílí the Scholar, whose daughter married Beruthár Blackthunder, a renowned warrior with red dwarven roots. Beruthár is related to the patrician Silverbone family. __FORCETOC__ Category:Dwarves Category:Faction